The Secret Life Of Sargent Nathalia Scarlatti
by ZyriaYP01
Summary: Nina is sad to be separated from her Ohana, but after being forced to move back to the Hawaiian Islands after a hostage situation, can she learn to handle living with two Ohanas at once? (Hawaii Five-O/Flashpoint/SRU crossover? Rated T for mild Language (SteveXOC) (JulesXSam) (SpikeXWinnie) (NinaXEddie)


**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, Hawaii Five-O, or Flashpoint. All characters in this story belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: Hey party peoples! Sorry I've been gone so long, A death in the family, and work have been keeping the stress levels high. But I'm writing more now,and should be able to get a couple of chapters done for this story, as well as _10-33 _and _Double The Trouble_.**

**Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me so far!**

**~ZyriaYP01 **

* * *

"Nina, Amber, you're going to be late for school!" Trudy yelled up the stairs. She heard footsteps.

"There you girls are. Any longer and it would be the end of term."

"Sorry Trudy!" said the two, running down the stairs.

"Wait!"

"What?!" they asked, turning around, halfway out the door.

"Breakfast!" Trudy said, holding out an apple to each of them.

They grabbed the apples, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Trudes!" They then sprinted out the door.

Trudy chuckled, then went back to her cooking.

~At the school~

"There they are!" yelled Jerome as he spotted the girls down the hall.

"Hey, what took you so long!" asked Patricia as the two girls joined the group.

"_Somebody_ unplugged the alarm clock last night so she could straighten her hair." Nina said sarcastically looking pointedly at Amber.

"Sorry! I thought I unplugged the lamp, geez." said Amber, smiling sheepishly as the group laughed.

"Anyways, Dad mentioned there might be a pop quiz in science today. Yipee." said Eddie, sarcastically.

"Ugh, great. The one time I don't study, there's a pop quiz." muttered Mara. Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked, feeling awkward underneath their stares. Before they can answer, the bell rings.

"And speak of the devil." chuckled Jerome. With a sigh, everyone headed to science.

~Science Classroom~

"As I'm sure you have heard from Mr. Lewis and Mr. Clark, today we will be having a pop quiz, based on the material we have studied for this week. There is to be no talking, I will take your test if you do. You have the rest of the period. Begin." Once he finished passing out the tests he sat down, and began grading papers.

Ten minutes into the test, there was a knock at the door. Mr. Sweet sighed, and opened the door. He gasped when he felt the gun being pressed to his head.

"NOBODY MOVE OR I SWEAR I WILL SHOOT HIM!"

Everyone gasped, and Nina cursed under her breath. As she pulled out her sidearm she thought _'Damn... so not what I wanted to do today. And definitely not here.'_ She called to the man, "Sir, I need you to drop your weapon, and release this man _now. _I will shoot you._"_

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" asked the gunman, tightening his grip on Mr. Sweet, and pointing the gun at her.

"I'm Sargent Nathalia Scarlatti, with the Police Strategic Response Unit in Toronto, and the Five-O task force in Hawaii. Sir, can you tell me what you want?"

"There is a man here, one who I need to complete a special...project of mine. Get him for me, and I won't hurt anyone."

"Ok, well how about you let me help you. Tell me this man's name, I'll go and get him for you, and then you two can leave."

"NOBODY'S LEAVING!" He yelled, firing his gun at Nina. Nina stumbled back after feeling a pain shooting through her left arm. She heard the others yelling her name, but ignored them as she remained standing. She ignored the pain as she raised her gun once more, aiming at the mystery man's head. _'Thank god for McGarrett's training'_ she thought about her team back in Hawaii. She spoke, her voice never wavering, "Sir, I'm gonna need you to calm down before anyone else gets hurt. Let's take a deep breath, and then we can work everything out."

"Don't tell me what to do!" He said pressing the gun into Mr. Sweet's head again.

"Sir, you don't need to do that. You're in charge here. I'm merely making a suggestion that we don't scare these people anymore then they already are. But, would it be ok if I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is." The man shifted from red to yellow as he lowered his gun slightly, still wary of this girl.

"Like I said, I'm with the Strategic Response Unit and Five-O, so I know how the police work. I figure they have at least two snipers trained on you, waiting for you to make another move so they can shoot you. Now, I don't know about you, but these people don't need to see anymore blood. So do me a favor, and tell me who this person is you want."

The man watched her. He searched her eyes for any sign of lie, or deceivement. When he found none, he sighed.

"His name is Jason Winkler. He should be a teacher here."

"Is it ok if I ask why you need him, sir?" Nina watched closely for any sign that he may re-escalate.

"I'll explain once he gets here. And let me warn you Sargent Scarlatti. I have the bigger gun. You have five minutes to get Winkler here or I swear to god I will shoot this guy's brains out."

"Ok,ok I can have Mr. Winkler come here, but I need the phone to make that happen. Would it be ok if I used it?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO OUT THERE AND GET HIM?" Nina cursed as the subject re-escalated to red, pointing his gun at her once more. _'Focus, Scarlatti, you need to de-escalate this guy, find a connection with him.' _She then saw a pink band going around the wrist holding the gun. She then got an idea.

"Sir, do you know somebody who has cancer?" The guy lowered his gun ever so slightly then raised it once more.

"My father died from cancer last year, why?"

"Can I ask what his name was?"

"Richard."

"I have the same situation as you, my father passed five years ago. It's been me and my brother ever since my mother moved back to Italy." Nina ignored the lightheadedness she was feeling from the blood loss, and powered on. "Were you and your father close?"

"STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS AND GET HIM IN HERE!" He shot again, this time hitting her in the left shoulder. As even more blood came from the wound, Nina internally cursed. She had no other option now.

"I need you to drop that weapon before I'm forced to shoot. I won't let you harm anyone here. This is the last time I'm going to ask."

She saw the mans eyes become wild, then he decided to make the choice of raising the gun and pointing straight at her chest. She could feel herself becoming lightheaded."Don't make me do this." She tried to plead with the man.

"Too late Sargent Scarlatti." He said as he pulled his finger back. Nina was faster. When the class opened their eyes, they saw the man's body on the ground, Nina's gun smoking. She frowned as she lowered her gun and looked at the body. She quickly walked over to her desk, picked up her jacket, and covered the head where the bullet hole was. She then winced as she moved her arm, and, ignoring the pain, went over to her classmates and Teacher, who were in shock. She crouched down next to Mr. Sweet.

"Mr. Sweet, are you ok? He had you in a pretty tight grip there." Mr. Sweet nodded, seeming to have lost the ability to form words, which worried Nina.

"Mr. Sweet, I need you to squeeze my hand if you're ok." She said, taking Mr. Sweet hand in hers. After a brief moment, to her relief, she felt a slight squeeze. "Ok, we need to get you guys out of here, so give me one minute, and we'll leave." The others nodded, and stayed seated as Nina gently let go of Mr. Sweet's hand to reach for her phone. She let out a gasp of pain as her left arm was moved when she stood up. The others looked at her in concern. "Nina, you gonna be okay?" Eddie asked. She didn't reply as she slowly sank to the ground, her face contorted with pain."Nina..." Eddie slowly walked towards her. She looks up at him with watering eyes, and says in a strained voice "I'll be fine. Just give me a minute." They heard her breathing slow, and looked to see her slowing down her heartbeat. Once she was in control, she slowly took out her phone, and dialed the emergency line.

* * *

**Don't be mad at me! I know it was a sudden stop, but I needed someway to start the second chapter, and this was the only way I could think of. I'll make a better ending next time, I promise!**

**Keep an eye out for Chapter 7 of Double The Trouble, coming soon!**

**~ZyriaYP01**


End file.
